Cheshire's Love
by Mrs.HandGun
Summary: Wonderland is finaly coming back together. Well Kinda. As Alice try's to ajust to new life in Wonderland will her love for Cheshire finally come out. Love story between Cheshire and Alice.


"Bloody beast!" I yelled to my self, grabbing my arm that flowed with fresh blood from the wound the Tea pot canon had inflicted on my upper arm down my back.

I turned around to face it again, not going to give up, at least not till I was lying dead on the ground. I rushed at it with all my force and hit it right in the eye. Taking out the a Vorpal Blade from its socket I plunged it back in its eye over and over again until it fell back and died. Hopping off of it I hear a rustling noise and saw two more canons appear out of no we're. I was in deep shit. My vision was fading due to the lack of blood that was coming from my wound.

Contemplating what I would do I could go for the one on the right and back flip off it and strike the one on the far left. As I put my plan into action I failed to see that two more had appeared and now their was four, and one tackled me to the ground. It managed to scrap me from the top left corner of my face to the bottom corner of my lip. My vision was fading faster and I was starting to run out of breath. I was going to die. The pain in my arm and head was enough to make anyone cry, but I wasn't anyone. I was Alice Liddle, savior of my own corrupt Wonderland that was going into insanity. I was to not shed a tear for I was mad and that was all their was to it. My breath coming softer now I closed my eyes and waited for the end to appear.

"My, My, Alice. Have you learned anything about going out and finding yourself into hard situations. I won't always be their to save you my dear." Said a low husky voice.

My eyes shot open as I looked for the source of the voice. My mentor in this cruel corrupt world of my old Wonderland. Cheshire Cat. Looking around I saw that he was standing on a branch on a tree off into the right of the forest. That's right I said standing. See Cheshire Cat, really wasn't a cat. We'll I guess maybe he was at one point but wonderland had turned him into what he was before I came here. His smile never fading from his sickening grin. Leaping off and landing in the middle of the three pots that we're surrounding the one that had pined me down to the rough floor.

He smiled his cruel smile and disappeared into thin air. This caused the tea pot canons to start looking around confused. Seconds later the tea pot canon that had me pined to the floor fell back blood coming from the empty socket hole were the eye once was. Cheshire laughed as the bloody eye fell from his boney hand and his eyes narrowed in a cat like way as he attacked the rest of the canons. One by one they fell to the ground, blood flying every were. I had managed to back away and was sitting on a mushroom that was covered in blood. The corner of my left eye stating to shut from the blood getting in the way and my head felt to heavy on its shoulders I felt as if I would claps at any moment now.

"Alice dear, I'm going to transport us to my house. Don't fall asleep yet Alice, you might never wake back up." Cheshire said as he walked over to me when he was done and they had all fallen. Blood covers his black shirt at dress pants.

Picking me up bridal style, I could feel his muscles as my arms wrapped around his neck. I laid my head down we're his heart should be and could hear it faintly beating. One moment we were in the middle of wonderland and the next we were up in the trees were a house lay in the center of a ring. Opening up his front door Cheshire layer me down on his bed and walked to his kitchen to go make some tea. When he came back I was ready to pass out from blood loss but I was to prideful to show him that I needed his help.

"I could have saved my self if I felt like it." I told him, looking down at my hands clasped together.

"Oh really is that why one had you pined down to the floor and you looked like you were ready to give up." He said lifting my chin so that I was facing me and gave me a smirk.

"I don't needed your help all the time you blasted cat you." I said moving away from him but forgetting that my back was cut open under this ragged dress and the material irritated the wound.

I let out a yelp of pain and almost let the tears fall from my eyes when I tried to turn around and look at the wound on my arm. Cheshire quickly put down his cup of tea and turned me around to face him. Concern evident on his face as I looked away.

"Alice were are you hurt my dear?" He asked.

"I'm perfectly fine Chesh." I could hardly manage out.

He got up and walked behind me sitting on the bed as well. He pulled me a top of his lap as I could feel his boney hands touch my skin as he pealed away my black and dirty hair from my shoulder reveling the start of the deep cut. I could hear him let out a shaky breath as he slowly undid the back off my dress. I tried to put up my hands to cover the front of my self but could only use my right hand. I was practically naked and sitting on his lap. I could feel the heat rushing up to my face as I felt his rough tongue lick upper arm making his way down my back.

The hair on the back of my neck was standing on edge when I felt his arms rest on both sides of my waist. His warm breath hitting my neck when he was done with my back. My eyes were closed, enjoying the heat radiating off his his body. I could feel him lift up my head as my eyes slowly opened up to meet his piercing yellow ones. His thumb brushed over the cut on my face as I winced a bit. He slowly bent his face down to mine as our lips were centimeters apart. He started to lick my face from the top corner to the corner of my lip. My eyes closed as the heat felt like it came back full force because the felling of his lips, even if it was a bit, on mine started feelings deep down in my stomach. His lips fully brushed against mine and they lingered a bit as he pulled back the felling of loneliness left atop of my lips.

Opening my eyes, I looked into his and leaned in and rested my head in between his shoulders. One arm covering my chest as the other layer limp to my side, I felt Chesh bring both his arms around me and into a hug his head in between my shoulder and head. I could feel him patting my hair down as he rocked us back and fort a bit. After I had killed Dr. Bumby, I had left London felling as if their was nothing left their because in all honesty, if I were to stay I would still be in the asylum, mad from loneliness and here in Wonderland, I had Cheshire. I would have had to leave behind Hatter, Catapiller, Rabbit, and Cheshire. Wonderland was my new permanent home. Cheshire had showed me around the rest of Wonderland, the part that I hadn't been to since my last visit, when Wonderland was safe from the mad world and when I was a younger girl.

Cheshire was with me the whole time throughout my time here in wonderland. To most of Wonderland Cheshire and I would constantly fight with each other. Cheshire would tell me riddles that were way to hard to figure out in the time period he gave me and I would threaten to cut him up into small pieces. But their were moments like these where we would put our differences aside. On my first full night here in wonderland I was laying under a tree trying to sleep because my house wasn't finished yet. It was dark and cold as I payed their trying to sleep and when I finally did I woke up a couple of hours later to find that I was laying in a soft warm bed.

Cheshire had found out that my house wasn't ready and that I was somewhere off in wonderland sleeping on the ground. He looked all over for me and when he finally found me he had carried me to his home and had stayed in the living room. I found this out because when I woke up the next morning in a different place from where I fell asleep from I walked out of the bed room to find Cheshire curled up like a cat on the sofa in front of the fire place. I had sat next to him and when he woke up he explained to me what had happened the night before hand. It was time's like these that I really enjoyed.

We stayed the way we were for a bit longer breathing in each other's scents. After a while I started to fall asleep the days events starting to take a tole on my body. I guess my body had started to go limp as Chesh pulled back and picked me up only to swing me around to lay me under the covers. He tucked me in the warm inviting bed as sleep tugged at every inch of my body. After making sure I had enough covers around my body Cheshire started to make his way out of the room.

"Cheshire." I said in a small voice, eyes starting to close.

He was at the door frame and turned around to face me.

"Yes Alice?" He said.

"Please don't leave me." I felt as small as a mouse when the words left my mouth.

The smile that only appeared when we were together, the one with warmth and affection, appeared as he made his way over to the side of the bed.

"Never my dear Alice. Never." He said as he bent down and kissed me on my forehead as my eyes shut close and he made his way out of the bedroom.


End file.
